


Shovel Talk

by littlewonderlandgirl



Series: Those Strange Few [5]
Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Adoptive Parents - Freeform, Co-Parenting, Dating, Gen, Intimidation, Platonic Life Partners, Protective Parents, Shovel Talk, daughter's first boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 11:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20044972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonderlandgirl/pseuds/littlewonderlandgirl
Summary: Dick and Artemis sit Brion down for a little chat.





	Shovel Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Idea from Undertaleuniverse.

Brion sat on the pale green sofa staring at the adults before him. He had received a text from Violet inviting him over for a study session. He had been happy to agree and arrived via zeta as soon as school let out. Imagine his surprise when instead of his girlfriend, he was greeted by Dick and Artemis with no Violet in sight. Violet was at an after school event and didn't even send the text. It had been the adults who invited him over and he had a feeling this wasn't going to be fun.

"I'm sure you are wondering why we asked you to come." Dick started, taking a seat on the armchair across the way.

"Um, yes. I thought Violet would be here." Confusion laced the teen's voice as he glanced between the adults.

"Violet is at school right now," Artemis explained, sitting on the armrest of the chair her co-parent occupied.

"I see. So, why am I here?" Brion asked, fidgeting nervously.

"Well, this is actually about Violet," explained Dick, his voice adopting a calming tone.

"What about Violet?" The young royal had a few questions and he wasn't getting the answers he wanted.

"Well, we know that you are together. Romantically." The blonde revealed, placing a hand lightly on the shoulder of her faux-spouse.

"Yes, we've been dating for nearly two months now." Brion smiled softly, thinking about his first love; the reason he was in the current situation.

"I'm aware." Dick narrowed his eyes, glancing at the woman to his left.

"Are you aware this is Violet's first-ever relationship?" Artemis continued were her partner left off. They seemed to flow together as if their brains shared the conversation.

"I figured it was," the prince admitted.

"Good, then let's just set some ground rules." Dick sounded as though this conversation was a business meeting and an interrogation at the same time, all while being neither.

"Ground rules?" The meta teen raised an eyebrow at the two.

"Yes. Violet is our responsibility and more than that, we care about Violet," explained Artemis.

"I would never do anything to hurt Violet," Brion swore, sounding more serious than ever.

"That's good, remember that promise." The older male practically demanded. The younger wanted to be amazed at the man's ability to be the nicest person he'd ever met while also making him feel like death would be just around to corner if he stepped out of line. Dick was a strange one and Brion still wasn't convinced the twenty-year-old didn't have any powers.

"But still, rules." Artemis reminded as if the other could forget the reason they were all there.

"No closed doors. You shouldn't be in Violet's room to begin with, but if for some reason you are, the door must remain open." Dick seemed very adamant about that particular rule, probably why it went first.

"Violet's curfew is eleven pm. If the two of you are out, make sure to be here before then." The long-haired blonde pointed to the clock to make her point.

"Never ever cheat on Violet. We will find out and we will make your life a living hell." Dick lowered his voice in a threatening manner. Brion suddenly had the feeling that if he ever made Violet cry, the man would make him cry.

"Keep the PDA under control in the house."

"And in general," Dick added quickly. Artemis sent him a knowing smirk and rolled her eyes.

"Basically, respect and keep Violet safe. That is the most important part of all this." The blonde concluded, placing a hand on Brion's shoulder. 

"I understand, and I agree to adhere to those rules." The teen agreed quickly for two reasons. One, they were fair and a lot nicer than any rules he would give to the poor boy who may date his little sister in the future. Two, he felt that if he didn't agree, Dick would make his life very difficult and he did not want that.

"Good. Now, I'm going to go pick Violet up from school. You are welcome to stay for dinner." Dick announced, leaving the room to collect his jacket and keys. 

With the older male gone, Brion was left alone with Artemis and the look on her face told him that what he heard earlier were just Dick's rules. He suddenly had a very bad feeling and swallowed hard.

Great.

**Author's Note:**

> I am taking prompts for this story, so if there's anything you'd like to see, hit me up.  
poll: https://linkto.run/p/S52V17N4
> 
> [Buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/littlewonderlandgirl)


End file.
